pbs_kids_sprout_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sneddongirls4ever/Growing Up Without Cable
Imagine if Netflix, YouTube, & Hulu never existed. never existed. (Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good...) What would you be watching right now? What would you be watching right now? Would you be watching... Would you be watching... THIS? I don't think so I don't think so. You'd be watching this box You'd be watching THIS box right here. A... A... te-lo-vy-son? On this device instead of picking what you wanted to watch, and when you wanted to watch it, and when you wanted to watch it, the telovision would decide all that for you. And instead of watching a single 5-second skippable ad in the beginning, you'd have to watch five 30-second long UNskippable ads Can you think of anything more annoying? An advertisement right in the middle of your show? I don't know if my parents were being cheap or trying to discourage an unhealthy habit of watching too much TV, but growing up, my parents didn't have cable television at ALL in the house. Now, in this modern day & age of online content, some of you are living perfectly content lives without cable.. I know I am. But you have to understand, in the early 2000's, online video wasn't a thing. Yes, YouTube was created in 2005, but what did that have? This chap at a zoo? That's dull. So, being an early 2000's kid, you had to get your cartoons through the telly. And, if your parent's didn't pay 65 dollars a month to get cable, then you didn't GET 70+ channels. Instead of CiTV, Pop Channel, or Cartoon Network, the only thing YOU got were yellow blobs called CBeebies. And, whatever THESE things were. CBeebies is owned by the BBC, and has a channel for children too old called CBBC (which stands for Children's British Broadcasting Cooperation). The shows on CBeebies didn't really have any commercials per say. So, everyone watching this... You're welcome. (You pretentious fu-) I'm kinda glad our mum and dad didn't buy cable. Because instead of spending hours of my time watching crazy telly and asking the question, is mayonnaise and instrument?, I spent hours of my time... watching television with SOCIAL SKILLS or NUMBERS! Yes, most programmes on CBeebies were either educational or taught you life lessons. The shows I'm gonna mention had pretty CRAZY concepts, but the conflicts in each episode were very down-to-earth and slice o' life-y, almost like the shows were made for CHILDREN. Like in Teletubbies! It's a show about aliens with antennae and TV tummies living in a green dome, speaking gibberish, and eating pink custard. Oh, and the SUN was an actual baby's face. They also had a vaccum who sucked up everything he could find. So, the Teletubbies were based on Television Maids, who had Televisions on their clothes. But this time the Teletubbies watched real kids' stories. They kept rolling down hills and playing with balls, like they were toddlers. And in the reboot, they had BABIES themselves. And I rate this show a 10/10. Next is Tikkabilla, the show that was based on Playschool's landmark curriculum. �� There's things to do, people to meet, we've got the whole world at our feet �� The show was pretty much similar to Teletubbies, The show had the same lessons, same windows, and same clock as Playschool. Every day the presenters and their puppet friend would learn something new through make and do or song, such as playing dress up or riding a bicycle. When CBeebies Control Room came around, I noticed that the purple puppet was recycled from the one used on Tikkabilla. I should stop talking. I rate this show a 10/10. Next up is Fimbles. The Fimbles are kinda like aliens, but I don't see it. Each episode featured the Fimbles finding something new -- such as a sleeping bag, a seashell, or an apple, and then learning a lesson about it. The character gets treatment and lives, by the way... ... 'Cause it's a kids show. TEN OUTTA TEN. Next let's talk about my FAVOURITE programme on CBeebies, Balamory. The show taught kids life lessons through singing and dancing Scottish people living in colourful houses >:D. It was set in the actual isle town of Tobermory in Mull. The houses used bright paint because they are eye-catching to young viewers. And whenever one character needed a problem, another would burst out into song about it. They would visit a children's nu There's no quotation marks by the way.. OK that's enough. Hello everyone, I'm back! Did any of you watch these shows as a kid? That's cool, I guess. As you can probably tell, I didn't post anything at all in the month of May. That's because May is my birthday month so I didn't do any work in my birthday month. No, but for real though, I've been busy working on a BOOK! I know youtubers have a bad reputation of making crappy books, but this ones gonna be DIFFERENT.. rsery and then do an activity with the little ones and the teacher, who then signs off at the end of the day. What show uses real-life people in a real-life island? BALAMORY is and it's one of the BEST shows ever created! TEN OUTTA TEN One last show I wanna bring up is In the Night Garden.... All you need to know about In the Night Garden... is that I hate it. It's the Teletubbies for the next generation. If Teletubbies is about aliens learning how to speak, then In the Night Garden... ''must be about the fevered dream of a poor sleeping blue infant drifting alone on the ocean (Igglepiggle). I always wondered where he came from and where he was sailing to. Maybe his Mummy sent him off when he was a baby. He sails away to an island garden populated by characters like the cave-dwelling Makka Pakka, who cleans stones, and Upsy Daisy, who inflates her skirt on demand, and their adventures are narrated by Sir Derek Jacobi. Every episode ends with the characters going to sleep (ala ''The Waltons). Igglepiggle, who shakes his red blanket and squeaks all the time, is the only one "not in bed", and then Jacobi tells him that it's time to go. SO THEN, BOTH THE THEME TUNE AND THE CREDITS FEATURE THE DEATH OF THE MAIN CHARACTER????????? Seriously, this is a kids' show watched by millions of toddlers every night before bedtime! ZERO OUT OF TEN WITH THE SHOW THAT HELPS LOS GET TO SLEEP, I HATE IT!!!!!!! Now, as a die-hard CBeebies fan, I think I speak for everyone when I say that what BBC was missing.... WAS A CROSSOVER EPISODE (IKR) How hard would it have been for the Teletubbies people and the Tikkabilla people to coordinate an episode. I would've LOVED that! As much as I'm joking about it, as a kid, I actually REALLY wanted a crossover episode between the original Teletubbies and its reboot You see, it's funny because it's a kids show and you wouldn't expect them to say that. I waited patiently for that crossover episode. But it never came. But at least I have fan-fiction!. There's no quotation marks by the way.. OK that's enough. Hello everyone, I'm back! Did any of you watch these shows as a kid? That's cool, I guess. - Sarah Category:Blog posts